External orthopedic devices are used in many orthopedic treatments to fixate, distract, or reduce bone segments. Generally, fixation devices or fixators are used to stabilize bone pieces and to facilitate the healing of bones at a bone repair site. Such fixators can be used by orthopedic surgeons to restore the patient's anatomy at a fracture following an injury or distract an osteotomy site in bone lengthening procedures. Reduction and distraction devices are used to gradually adjust the relative orientation and spacing of the bone parts on opposing sides of a bone repair site. Because these external devices are attached externally to the patient's body for the duration of the treatment, which can last from several weeks to many months, the bulkiness of the external fixator devices are important features in the market acceptance of any particular design.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved external fixator that is adaptable to a variety of configurations while maintaining a low profile for physical compactness.